


Life Holds Many Paths My Dear.

by PiranhaDog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aurora Lucasta (OFC), Character Study, Daya Danner(OFC), F/F, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, my ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiranhaDog/pseuds/PiranhaDog
Summary: Come here my dear and I will show you Life in its purest form, Emotion. There comes a time, perhaps a person, that changes our worlds. Simple acts, simple words, simple reactions, All can change our course of life.A collection of ficlets/character studies in the Land of Remnant.First Fanficiton!Please give me some Constructive Criticism or Advice as I am Always looking to Improve. No Hate Please.





	1. Ready For My Life

The outing was planned according to my every specification. I knew father would be livid. I could be putting Weiss and Whitley in danger, but I need to do it. For myself. My whole life I have attempted to stand strong for my siblings. I have dedicated my time and energy to them. I love them with every ounce of myself. But I needed to think of my life for a moment. Daya makes that so easy. She sees me. My heart, my ambitions, my reasons, and my flaws. She always has. Her piercing green grey eyes have seen me since the day the General assigned us to work together. Everything about her is opposite me. Blue eyes to green grey, Pale flesh to caramel, White Hair to Midnight Blue, and Wealth to Poverty. She has never treated me as a Schnee despite the dark wolf ears that shift with emotion. My father targets her people for existing, yet she does not blame me for his actions. So I will be ready. I will tell everyone that I had found the most amazing woman to love. Dinner and a show will be at The Infinity Theater, the very box my family visited every holiday. Cameras are always there. My father will see and know what Love is. I will lose everything I have ever known and gain myself in return. I am ready.


	2. The Way She Was Raised

She is a child. Immature. Silly. A pain in my behind. I would never have it any other way. I was raised to be a Schnee. Perfection is a necessity to uphold the name. But i’m not perfect. Ruby knows that. Always has known. And she loves me anyhow. Winter always said family should never mind your quirks. Family should tease you, correct you, but never put you down. But we are Schnee’s. We can’t be quirky. At least not in public. We have an image to uphold. Ruby doesn't care much for image. I appreciate that.


	3. What Does It Mean To Me

Father defined happiness as something one earned. Winter defined happiness as something one discovered. Weiss defined happiness as ones closest connections. Mother never acquired happiness. I once thought I understood happiness. I believed there was no such emotion. I can understand excitement and contentedness. I felt excited when i was a small boy following Klein with Weiss and Winter for some activity he had set for us. I have felt content when I would receive praise from Father. But I never understood what it meant to be happy. Until I met Her. I should have never let myself fall so far from the path Father has set for me. It seems that fate has set a distinct path and I am following it. I should have ignored her in disgust the moment I processed the flick of one feline ear. Should have walked away and never looked back. But I could not. Most faunus I meet do not have such sparkling silver eyes or a smile that could power the whole of atlas for eons. I should have never notice. But I did. And now I understand happiness. In its purest form, it is Love. I have finally found happiness. How will Father react?


	4. She is Light

Yang has been warm since I met her. She is the definition of Light. I can’t hide from her. She can see my soul. I don’t want to hide from her. She has a smile that shines a beacon in my darkest regrets. I don’t have to be anyone but myself with her. My self is someone I am afraid of. My inner demons are things I can’t run from. But Yang makes me stronger. I’m not alone with her. I don’t have to face myself alone. Yang is My Light. My favorite place to be.


End file.
